Checkout time is a key part of customer experience. Generally customers will rely on intuition to join the queue with the least number of people. Factors such as the amount items in a cart and the efficiency of the employee at the checkout queue factor in to the total wait time that a customer experiences in a store. Currently, there is no comprehensive tool to reduce the time taken by customers in checkout lanes. There is not a system that can accurately measure the items in cart, the number of people in a checkout queue or the efficiency of the employee operating the checkout queue. Accordingly, there is no system that can generate an accurate wait time in a checkout queue.